Come back to me
by aleciad23
Summary: A sequel to Return of InuTaisho. What happens after Sesshomaru dies. What dose Naraku think. What even happens? WARNING DOSE CONTAIN YAOI, MPREG, ABUSE, AND OCCNESS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read return of InuTaisho your not goanna understand please read. I felt bad for killing them so... well read.

Naraku looked at his pup that was just crawling around. He crawled up to his thigh and lay down, before sleep took him. Naraku stood up from the bed and put the baby in his crib. He walked to the balcony to see Sessh looking at his father's grave silently crying.

Naraku jumped and stood at his side.

"I never even knew him." He said.

"I am sorry for your lost."

"Soma didn't deserve to die."

"*Sigh* Go back inside it will rain soon."

Sessh did as told when the rain just began to fall.

"You left a wonderful life and ones you love."

Naraku had completed the jewel and ruled all of Japan. Kagome was now forced to stay in this time due to huge changes in her time. Kohaku was dead. Miroku would soon be dead from his hand, but was working for Naraku to get rid of it. Sango was depressed as well as Kagome but they both were also pregnant. InuYasha missed Sesshomaru a little and felt bad for him. He was bummed that Naraku had won too.

_Is there a way to let you live again? Your sword could not bring you back. I figure it was due to only because it needs to know who its master is. I want you back in my arms once again. We all miss you._

"Naraku-sama." A girl in white spoke. It was Kanna.

"Yes?"

"A lady that looks like Sesshomaru-sama is here."

Naraku jumped to waiting area sat at a table.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kimi. I am Sesshomaru's mother, and wanted to know if he had actually died and why?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he is dead. It was suicide."

"Why did he do that?" she asked crying.

"His pup died."

"Understood."

"Answer this, why would he kill himself for a pup?"

"When demon's pups die they usually die by shutting down or forcing it, the same when both parents die too with young pups."

_Sessh_

"Thank you, if you want you may stay here."

"Thank you."

"Kagura show Kimi to a room."

Kagura came out and lead her down the hall and into a room. Naraku walked into Sessh's room. It smelt of blood, but not strong. Sessh was on his bed.

"Sessh, why does this room smell of blood?"

"Cause I sneak food."

"That would not make it smell this strong." He looked and saw a dagger Sesshomaru had made for him before he died. He promised to teach him how to fight. He picked it up and pulled of the leather covering and saw it was a tiny red.

"Sessh have you've been cutting yourself?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me boy. Show me were."

Sessh stood and showed the many cuts on his wrist, and arms.

"All I want to do is be with them."

"Death is not something to look forward too."

"Neither is roaming the earth without the ones you love."

"*Sigh* Go to sleep." And with that he left the room with the dagger.

He flew out the door with Sesshomaru's sword to a dark and evil swamp. This is where Totosai lived. He saw the old man sitting there. He threw down the sword in front of the old man and startled him.

"I want to be the master of this sword. Do it now."

"But this is…"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Yes, but I need something a fang of Sesshomaru and you."

Naraku left and began to float off.

_Well I did haft to dig him up but, not being able to have him right then and there is going to be hard._

Naraku left to go and the deed of digging up the ones he loved.

_3 weeks later_

Red shut eyelids sprang to life as golden eyes were hurt by harsh color and light. Sharp pain in his chest was given when each single breath was taken. As he tried to get up he was very stiff, and only could he could hear the words lay down. He gave up and focused on what was happening. He knows his death and what had happened, but what was going on. He was dead. He then saw a blur of Naraku, and wanted tear his head off.

"This Sesshomaru is supposed to be no more."

"*Sigh* and that would haft to be the first thing you say?"

"How?"

"I mastered your sword."

"Is that why this Sesshomaru is missing a fang?"

"Yes."

Naraku picked Sesshomaru up bridal style and began to carry him back to the castle.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what has happened."

"I have completed the jewel, and Sessh has been hurting himself."

"Understood."

They walked inside and went to their room were Naraku laid him down.

"Don't try to get up." Sesshomaru had a sad look on his face.

"What is wrong?"

"Soma is gone."

"No she is here too. Now sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to let sleep take him. He was tired any way. Naraku thought how perfect he looks. He climbed on the other side of him and hugged him. The mating mark he had left was now gone, and was going to need to be replaced. He nuzzled his neck and licked a few times trying to numb it so he wouldn't wake. He bit down and golden eyes opened.

"What are you doing?"

Naraku removed his fangs.

"Your mark was gone so I had replaced it if you are mine, which you are."

"Never."

"Go to sleep."

Sesshomaru slipped into sleep and let soft purrs in his chest wonder out into Naraku's ears. Naraku let his fingers go thru Sesshomaru's hair undoing small tangles. He rose and left the room. Before he left he noticed the purrs were no longer there.

_I will be back._

He began to walk down the hallway to see Jaken walking with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh hello Naraku-Sama."

"Jaken what is wrong?"

"Well I think I'm going crazy but I smell Sesshomaru."

Naraku walked off leaving the toad to wonder. He went into the kitchen to see Miroku washing dishes.

"Hello Naraku-Sama, anything wrong?"

"No, tomorrow I want a big feast. No questions."

"Understood Naraku-Sama."

Naraku walked down to Sessh's room and saw he was not there. He caught a fresh sent of him and it told him he was in the bath house. Then when he looked around the corner he saw him coming down with his wet shoulder length hair and yellow with blue sash sleep kimono.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Now go to sleep and rest."

Sessh went in room and slid under the soft sheets of his blanket. Now that everything seemed in place he just had to do one more thing. He found Jaken who was folding up baby clothes both boy and girls.

"Jaken."

"Hm, oh yes what is it Naraku-Sama?"

"In the morning prepare a bath."

"Yes Naraku-Sama."

Naraku then went back to his room to hear a baby crying and Sesshomaru awake.

"It won't shut up."

"Please don't tell me you don't know your pup."

"I do but it won't shut up."

Naraku could only sigh at the grouchy Sesshomaru. He went over to be his pup was crying and picked him up. He stopped crying and whimpered saying that he was hungry. Naraku glanced over at Sesshomaru who was now on his side curled up. He walked over to him and was about to say something but Sesshomaru did first.

"Not today."

"But…"

"I said no."

"… He is hungry."

"Never."

"Your chest will hurt."

"I don't care, I have been thru worst."

"Please he won't eat much."

"I don't care he can eat regular milk."

"Please!"

"…"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have none baka."

"You could have just said that."

"You never asked."

Naraku sighed and went to the kitchen with is pup. Sango was there with 3 moth pregnant belly.

"Yes Naraku-sama?"

"Fix a bowl of milk."

"I already have it done."

She handed him the bowl and Naraku began to feed the hungry pup.

"Naraku-Sama?"

"Yes?"

"Well I will be giving birth soon so may I have some time off?"

"Your husband must do the work then."

"But he already works so much."

"Him, you or someone who will do it well." He said handing her the empty bole.

"Yes Naraku-sama." She replied taking the bowl.

Naraku went back to his room and laid the pup down in his crib before changing into a sleep kimono. He went behind Sesshomaru and crawled into bed with him.

"Leave me be"

Naraku ignored him and put one arm around him pulling him closer before turning him over to where they were face to face.

"I missed you so much."

"…"

"Have anything to say to that?"

"No."

Naraku placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sesshomaru knowing he was not getting out of decided to let sleep take him. Naraku stared at the angel in his arms and wish he could stay awake to watch him but sadly wouldn't be able to.

_In the morning._

Sesshomaru woke up to be less stiff but really sore. He moved a little and the one person he didn't want to wake up did. Golden eyes stared into bloody red ones.

"Good morning."

"Nothing is good about this morning."

"Why?"

"I am very sore and your still here."

"I figured that, so I had Jaken make you a bath."

"…"

"Can't you say thank you?"

"I can if I want to."

"Please be nice to me for once."

"…"

Naraku sighed as he grabbed to day kimonos, armor, 1 pair of house shoes, 1 pair of boots, and, 2 towels. Naraku left the room to put it in the bath house and saw nothing there. So he was mad but he figured Jaken would be there once he was done with something else.

He went into his studies and grabbed a purple liquid and left back to his room. Sesshomaru had managed to sit up. Naraku went over to him.

"Drink this." He said handing him a cup that contained the strange liquid.

"What is it?"

"It will help you not be so sore."

Sesshomaru did as told before he was picked up bridal style.

"I will let you walk when that medicine kicks in, understood?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he was brought into a steamy bath house. Naraku felt something on his foot and looked down to see Jaken.

"Sorry Naraku-sama." He looked up and gasped at the sight of Naraku holding Sesshomaru.

"But… how…. Why?" he stumbled out.

"It will be explained later."

"But why is he with you, not trying to insult you, but I thought he hated you."

"He is my mate." Naraku said showing Sesshomaru's neck was he carried the mark.

"Now leave Jaken and tell no one of this."

Jaken bowed and left still dumbfounded. Naraku sat Sesshomaru down and told him to strip. Sesshomaru did and relaxed in the warmth of the bath. Naraku was on the opposite side of him. Naraku had to restrain himself from having his way with him.

Sesshomaru just wanted to relax and make the soreness go away so he could leave. He wanted to leave so badly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"…"

"You can open up to me if you want. I love you enough to bring you back I surely won't make fun of you."

"….No"

"*sigh* Why?"

"I am not opening up to the likes of you."

Naraku was tired of this and decided to open up to him.

"You know I rule your lands, brought you back, given you an heir that is not half god, and you treat me like scum. I'm done with you. You will leave once you are healed."

"Agreed."

Naraku out and dressed, then left. Sesshomaru did to once he left. He went to the room which held his clothes and armor. He undid the house kimono and put back on his original clothing, armor, and boots and took his sword along with his fur.

He then went to the room were the pups were which was their room. He saw Soma sleeping. He slipped his finger in her small palm and kissed her head.

"I love you so much, and will be back for you pretty girl."

She lay there perfect and helpless. He felt bad for leaving her but would be back for all of his pups. He went into Sessh's room and saw him sleeping. He smiled and left, when he walked for the entrance and found he saw Naraku as well.

"Stop."

Sesshomaru turned towards the demon. Naraku went up and scratched his neck removing the mark. Sesshomaru's neck now bleeding he left. When he opened the door a whole bunch of demons were swarming the castle.

"When you leave you will no longer be protected. You are no longer mine."

"I need no protection."

_And it's that type of attitude that made me give up on you._

Sesshomaru walked thru the demons and passed guards, along with a giant gate. Sesshomaru was now free. He walked until smelt Naraku. 5 guards approached him.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this land."

"Leaving."

"Oh no you aren't boy; you haft to come with us to see what your punishment is for walking on these lands."

"I just left."

"Got a pass?"

Sesshomaru tired of this slit the necks of 4 of them leaving the guy with the big mouth to talk.

"Don't mess with me."

A wasp flew from the man's hand and he told it "Go tell Naraku-sama we are under attack and 4 men have been killed."

The wasp flew away. Sesshomaru could do no damage this guy was in full body armor, they charged at each other with their swords.

_Naraku POV_

Naraku was in his study thinking of what he was going to do when a wasp flew in. It told him the message and he sighed. The room filled with miasma and he was gone. He saw Sesshomaru and guard fighting.

"Stop."

The guard did but Sesshomaru's sword went thru his head. The guard fell to his knees and died.

"Why did you do that?"

"I did not want to return."

Naraku shot a spider like hand from his back and grabbed Sesshomaru by the ankle tripping him.

"Leave me be, you do not want me."

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I left because I do not want to be with you."

"Are you sure I will forgive you."

"Never."

"That is your option, but if I do not get you then you can forget me, and I will do the same with you."

"Fine, you are the one who did this to yourself any way."

Naraku released him, and Sesshomaru walked off.

_1 moth later_

"Naraku honey, where are you?"

A female said. She was Naraku's new mate. Her name was Sonya. She had black hair with yellow eyes, and was part of the cat demon tribe.

"Women shut up!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way? Your stupid kids won't shut up, and Sessh is crying in the corner."

"Why?"

"Cause I yelled at him."

This girl complained about everything and he was tired of it. He picked up a dagger and stabbed her in the neck. He then burnt her body. He walked down the hall to see Sessh crying and mumbling.

"What is wrong?"

"She will never speak of my father that way."

Naraku knew what happened and decided to find Sesshomaru and try to bring him back. Sonya always got in fights with Sessh and insulted him. Naraku left and went to the baby's room where they were sleeping.

_Stupid girl_

Naraku left the house and went into the forest, and after a mile of walking he smelt blood and a lot of it. It was Sesshomaru, and someone else. He rushed to see a pool of blood around a bloody Sesshomaru. His sword loosely held in his hand and many dead soldiers around him. He had blood form his mouth as well his eyes and ears. He walked in the pool of blood to Sesshomaru. The first step Sesshomaru was alerted and stood.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Your pretty beat up." He said walking closer.

"*Growl*"

"You are in no condition to fight."

"You will not tell this Sesshomaru what he can do."

"You know it's true."

"You have forgotten that I am no longer yours so you are in a death wish."

"But what if I want you?"

"You have forgotten me, you said it yourself."

"But what if I want to remember you?"

"Not allowed."

Naraku pushed up against the tree.

"But I own these lands."

Naraku liked the blood off one side of Sesshomaru's neck and brushed his fangs over the clean spot.

"Do you want to be mine again?"

"I am owned by no one."

"So you won't be my mate again?"

"No."

Naraku stepped away from him.

Naraku heard a small voice in his head.

_You are the lords of these lands and you should have whoever you want and they should be grateful._

"Sesshomaru come with me now."

"No."

Naraku slammed him back against the tree, and put his head by his neck.

"Are you going to behave?"

"I am not going with you."

Naraku sighed before bighting hard on his neck, and shooting miasma in with it. Sesshomaru collapsed on Naraku's shoulder passed out. Naraku picked him up and carried him back to the castle. He laid him down on the bed and removed all of his clothes and armor and replaced it with more comfortable clothing.

He wiped him clean of blood and bandaged all of his wounds. He then took off his own armor and got into bed with him. He pulled an arm over her his waste pulling him closer and nuzzling neck. The door flew open to Miroku.

"Hello Naraku-Sama…."

Naraku looked at him with angry eyes.

"Did I come in at the wrong time?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry and this is your new mate I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well she is very beautiful."

Sesshomaru's face was covered so he could not see who it was. Naraku could only laugh inside at his remark for not knowing it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned over onto his other side.

"Leave now."

"Yes Naraku-Sama."

Miroku left and Sesshomaru woke up. The mark on his neck was not a mating one.

"Hold still."

Naraku bit harshly at his neck causing blood to slide down his neck. Naraku licked it up before releasing him.

"What is this Sesshomaru doing here?"

"I told you, you are mine again."

Sesshomaru mad got up and left the room. He went down a hallway into a huge garden. It was bigger than before. He sat up in a tree shaded by others. He thought he was not visible but was. An arrow was shot at him and caught him in the shoulder pinning him to a tree. A man in armor came up to him.

"So you're the one who has been causing so much trouble."

Sesshomaru trying to get the arrow out of his should let his mating mark show.

"Mated now are we? Who is it?"

Sesshomaru growled when the man reached for his neck, and received a kick in the shin.

"Shut up."

He sniffed his fingers smelling his master's scent.

"What did you do to master's mate? Did you kill her and pretend you were her? You sick demon."

He was stabbed in the leg with another arrow. The man reached back to grab another arrow but was stopped by a hand.

"Master!"

"What has he done this time?" He asked walking towards Sesshomaru.

"I believe he has killed your mate and took you your mark, stupid demon."

"No."

"What did you say master?"

"I said no he didn't." He replied removing the arrow from Sesshomaru's shoulder letting him fall into his arm.

"Then how?"

"That girl was awful, so I killed her. He is the mother of all my pups." Naraku was struggling to get the arrow in his leg out.

Sesshomaru growled at that.

"Oh… My dearest sorry I give to you. May I ask why you were out of the walls before?"

"I had a fight with him that is all."

He nodded then left.

"You really shouldn't go out until I introduce you."

"… Thank you for healing me."

Naraku dropped Sesshomaru on the ground when he said that.

"Ow, what did I do?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Naraku asked putting a hand to his head.

"You healed me and I thank you for that after I was mean to you."

"Oh ok… Sorry."

Naraku picked him back up and back into their room. The pups were dosed with sleepy dust so they wouldn't wake up until he wanted them to. Naraku put him on the bed and kissed him.

"Stop."

Naraku was not going to be nice though. Instead his hand went straight down his pants and stroked him.

"N-no."

Naraku didn't stopped and Miroku had barged in.

"Ummm…."

Naraku stopped and looked at him.

"You need to learn how to knock before you see more than you should."

"I dearest sorry but food is ready."

Sesshomaru got up and Miroku was shocked on who it was.

"Sesshomaru?"

He growled before leaving.

"Master what is wrong with him?"

"He is mad I am his mate."

"Oh….But I thought he was dead."

"He was but now he is not."

Naraku left in search of Sesshomaru and found him being hugged by his son.

"I missed you so much."

"As well did me."

"You aren't going to leave again are you?"

"No."

Sessh ran off in the direction of the dining room. Naraku snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"*Growls*"

"He missed you a lot. He even cut himself."

Sesshomaru sighed and Naraku released him. They sat down when the heard what sounded like horses running in the house. Sesshomaru turned his head and saw to black and white haired pups running down the hallway and up to him.

"You two are supposed to be asleep." Naraku said.

The youngest one whimpered at the thought of him leaving his mom. Sesshomaru grabbed both of them and placed them in his lap.

"They really shouldn't be here. There too young to eat regular food and beg for it."

"I don't care."

"You will not give them food."

"Nor will they be leaving."

The pups cuddled in his lap, and purred. Sesshomaru ate as well did the other before returning to his room with the pups. Naraku was rather curious what he was doing, so left early. He went into their room and saw Sesshomaru on his side with the pups. He walked closer and saw he was just rubbing their small heads.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

Naraku took the pups form him and sighed. He seemed so unhappy with him. He just wanted him to be happy.

"You are unhappy, why?"

"I have told you, I wish not to be with you."

Naraku could only sigh.

"I am willing to make a deal. Be good to me for one week and I will let you go if you want to. I will never take you as mine again, but the pups stay here."

"Fine."

_If you don't stay at least I can have you happy for one week with me._

Naraku crawled in bed with him and put his arm around him. Sesshomaru turned over staring face to face with Naraku. Sesshomaru bowed his head letting himself under Naraku's chin. Naraku traced the outlines of his ear with his thumb and decided to have his way.

He pushed Sesshomaru on his back and hands over his head kissing him harshly. He undid his shirt and sucked harshly on one nipple while abusing the other. Sesshomaru gasped. Naraku stripped the rest of their clothing and took Sesshomaru sensitive tip in his hot mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru tangled his hands in the darker man's hair as he swallowed him whole.

Naraku put two fingers inside him to stretch him out but still licked Sesshomaru's erection. Naraku then removed his fingers and replaced it with his erection and pounded hard into him. His climaxed was finally reached and his seed spilt inside of him. He collapsed on him. They panted harshly. Naraku got off of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath"

Naraku got up with him and grabbed to sleep kimonos and towels. They took a bath and went to sleep. Sesshomaru was held up against his chest and let sleep take him.

A/N: Really long chapter so… Oh well I have been working on MMD and that's why I have not been on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back again.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha.

A week had passed and Sesshomaru was around, but he was not around Naraku. It didn't bother him until Sesshomaru didn't come to bed and wouldn't even sit by him. He was going to give it to him, it was he would start acting right or he was gone.

Naraku walked out to the garden were Sesshomaru always was.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"You either going to stop being someone who lives here or be my mate or go."

"I have done nothing."

"Sesshomaru what is wrong has someone hut you?"

"No one touches this Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru I will make the sorry soul suffer for what he did to you if you tell me."

"No one has done anything."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru did I make you mad?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"I will take my leave."

Sesshomaru hoped down and went inside the house. He changed his clothes and grabbed his sword ready to leave again. Before he left he was stopped by Naraku.

"Sesshomaru come here."

Naraku put his claws up to his neck ready to scratch off the mark when Sesshomaru fell to his knees from a single touch to the mark.

"What is wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Sesshomaru rose and left without another thing to say. Naraku called one of his wasps and told it to get the captain of his army. He came in a flying speed.

"Yes Naraku-Sama."

"Tomorrow just take a few men and check on Sesshomaru for me. Don't hurt him though."

"Yes Naraku-Sama."

_Sesshomaru POV_

He sat under a tree far away from the castle. He put his hand on abdomen and felt sick.

_How could I let this happen again? Baka Naraku._

Sesshomaru let sleep take him.

_Next morning_

Sesshomaru woke up to Naraku's soldiers smell. He didn't want that to happen. Sesshomaru was about to get up but was drugged with sleepy dust that was clamped around his nose with a hand. He fell asleep again.

The leader who was Koga came up to him and knew this smell. Sesshomaru was pregnant. No wonder he didn't want to be around him Last time Naraku locked him up and would let no one around him but Sessh, and Soma.

Demons gave birth in 1 month so in human standers he was 2 months along.

"Kanna let me see Naraku."

Kanna came from behind the soldiers, and Naraku appeared on her mirror.

"What is it?"

"Well you may have not noticed but Sesshomaru is pregnant."

"…. Are you serious?"

"Yes, now what do you want me to do?"

"Bring him back."

The image of Naraku faded and Koga ordered his troops to take Sesshomaru back.

_Sesshomaru POV_

He woke to a killing head ache, and was back at Naraku's.

_Did he find out? Is he mad? Am I in trouble?_

The door opened to Naraku. He came in with an angry look.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

Naraku raised his hand and slapped Sesshomaru across the face.

"TELL ME NOW YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP."

A single tear fell from Sesshomaru's eye.

"Uh."

"I didn't tell because I didn't want to get locked up again here."

"Hm, how far are you?"

"A week."

"I am the father correct?"

"Yes…"

Naraku lifted up Sesshomaru's teary face and felt bad. He smacked him hard enough to bruise his face. He sat next to him and took off the top of his kimono and placed his hand on Sesshomaru's swollen belly. He felt really bad now, he was pregnant, hurting, and was just hurt by his mate.

"Please don't cry anymore."

"Why? You don't care."

"I do, and I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed and fell on his on the bed. Naraku did the same but pulled his arm around Sesshomaru.

"So that's why it hurt when I was going rid you of that mark."

"…"

Naraku licked the mark which seems to calm him down. It was very red. Sesshomaru could only sigh as he rubbed his stomach.

"What will its name be?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because were not keeping it."

"Yes we are."

"I have too many kids."

"I don't care we are keeping it."

"*Growls*"

"Yes I know you hate me but for now calm down. It is ok."

"*Sigh*"

Sesshomaru turned around to where his face in Naraku's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to sleep and can't sleep when you're here."

"I don't understand."

"I want to sleep with you."

"…"

"Clueless and hopeless."

"Uhhhh… Well if that's what you really want."

Naraku began to kiss down to Sesshomaru's chest.

"Stop."

"You just…"

He stared into the eyes of an angry demon.

"NOT LIKE THAT MORON. I CAN'T SLEEP PROPERLY KNOWING YOUT HERE. I WANT TO BE BY YOU AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"Oh…"

"YOU INSONSIDERATE DEMON. IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? YOUR LITTLE TOY?"

"Sesshomaru calm down."

"NO."

"You will lose the child."

"I DON'T CARE."

Naraku who did care stood up at the angry Sesshomaru and tried to hold him still to bight his neck and fill it with miasma but it was worthless.

"Just leave me alone."

"Please let me help."

"I need none of it. You have done enough."

Naraku just wanted to cry. He was the only person he wanted and he didn't want him back.

"Fine you can leave. I am tired of you."

"You say that but every time you end up coming back."

"No, not this time, you will not be in my mind at all."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru changed and went by Sessh's room just to say goodbye.

"Sessh…"

"Oh, hi dad." He said happily.

It was going to break both of their hearts. He didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to him to leave.

"I haft to go."

"Hu? Were dad?"

"I don't know."

"Dad you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I know but I haft to."

"But dad…"

"I am sorry."

Tears fell as he gripped to his shirt tighter. He fell into his arms and cried. Sesshomaru held his head close to him.

"You mean the world to me."

"Please don't leave... I c-can't live. You are the reason I live."

"I am sorry."

"Please, please don't leave me here alone again."

"I haft to. You will be ok."

"No… No I won't."

He ran away with tears behind him.

Naraku watched and died a little inside.

"I brought you here for him."

"…"

"Just leave, I don't care anymore."

And that's what he did.

_3 weeks later_

Naraku paced back in forth trying to decide should he go look for him to see if he survived and had the baby, or did he die, or WHAT.

_I will look for him, but because of the baby._

Naraku left, but before he did he saw Sessh playing with the pups. He looked happy but his eyes were so sad. Naraku looked for any evidence of Sesshomaru, but got none. Finally he had gotten a small smell of blood from a grassy are. It was not big but it told him that he was out there. By night he had finally found him. He was by a lake up against a tree sleeping, with something in his arms.

Naraku walked closer trying not to disturb him, but keep quiet. He finally got close enough to see what he had. It was a small pup with white hair and black ears, one stripe and a crescent on its head.

_So that is where the blood was from. He had the pup. _

He wanted to get closer and got right beside him to see the pup fully. It was in a pink blanket and looked as if it had a small pink dress on with leather whit mittens. Sesshomaru grunted and Naraku looked. He noticed he had a hole in his shoulder. It was not healing either.

He sighed as he reached for the pup's small hand. It wrapped around his finger, and mewed. This small mew woke Sesshomaru up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you had the pup."

"I did…"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Her name?"

"Saviel."

"That is a pretty name. Can I see her?"

"…No…"

"Why she is my pup too."

"Because you are not taking her."

"I won't."

Sesshomaru handed him the pup. Naraku looked at her in amaze.

"She is beautiful."

"…"

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"I was attacked."

"By who?"

"Some villagers who were raiding a demon village. I went there to get her clothes."

"Oh, but why is it not healing?"

"It had poison on it."

"Oh…"

Naraku saw he still had the mating mark, and didn't know what to think.

"You can go ahead and do it."

"Do what?"

"Rid me of the mark and take away the pup."

Tears were built in his eyes. He didn't want to be alone. It was hard. He had grown to someone being there, and it was hard knowing he was going to be alone.

"Oh… Do you want that?"

"I want you to take her and treat her well, she will be safer. If you rid me of this mark or not don't matter."

"Oh…"

Naraku put his claws by his neck but couldn't do it. He still cared and it killed him to do things like this. He brought him back for the whole purpose of being with him. Sesshomaru just couldn't accept that. He placed his claws down but didn't claw. He let out a miasma. Sesshomaru shooed away his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You have my pup, and it needs you so you are coming with me."

"No…"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stood and walked in the other direction.

"I will not go because you need me. You said you wouldn't be with me and that is it. I don't care about you."

"Is this what you truly think? I have put you thru in much but…"

"No, I am leaving."

Sesshomaru crept into the darkness of the night, and out of sight leaving Naraku to with their small baby whimpering for its mother.

"Now, now it's ok. Daddy is here."

Naraku walked back to the castle with his baby. He went into his room and laid her down. She kicked and mewed. Naraku sat down and cradled the small baby in his arms. He cried. All I wanted was for him to be happy with me. How can I do such a thing when he never opens himself to anyone?

_I will change for you so you can come home and be happy. That's all I want._

Sesshomaru POV

He walked and caught sent of Kagome. He walked to see her and saw her walking with a 4 moth pregnant belly.

"Who is there?"

Sesshomaru walked from the shadows and into the light to be Kagome could see him.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru…WAIT YOU ARE SUPOSE TO BE DEAD!" she said with an accusing finger.

"Kagome what's wrong?" InuYasha said running.

"H-he i-is…"

"Hu… Sesshomaru?"

"Hello little brother."

"How are you alive?"

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Oh well come on over to our house."

He fallowed Kagome and InuYasha to their home.

"Here you can stay here." she said pointing to one of the many rooms.

"Thank you."

An hour later InuYasha came in.

"So you want to tell me why you smell like Naraku?"

"…."

"Oh come on, that's why I waited until Kagome was asleep."

"…."

"Did he do something or what?"

"Yes…."

"What?"

"…."

"I won't tell, and if I do I will give you my sword."

"He brought me back to life."

"You wouldn't smell like that if he just did that, and why would he?"

"…"

"Come on I want to know what I'm dealing with."

"He mated with me…"

"WHAT?"

"…"

"So I am dealing with the ruler of Japan's mate? Oh god and you ran away. He is goanna think I kidnapped you."

"No I told him I was leaving."

"Thank Kami."

"Don't you dare thank her!"

"Sorry…"

_Wait I have Sesshomaru I could do just that. I could…Couldn't I?_

InuYasha stood and went into the kitchen; he grabbed what looked like a wooden mallet. He went back into Sesshomaru's room.

"What are you doing?"

InuYasha wacked him on the head knocking him out. He ran out and knew were exactly Naraku's castle was. InuYasha dodged tired guards and made it inside of Naraku's house by jumping on to a balcony. Little did he know this was where Naraku slept. Sesshomaru and Naraku's sent was everywhere. Naraku came in with nothing but a bath towel.

"InuYasha?"

"Uhhhh…."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have your mate."

"*Sigh."

_Sesshomaru hates InuYasha. Why would he go there?_

"Don't you care?"

"Some. Our pups need him."

"PUPS?"

"Yes, we had 2."

_God no wonder didn't want to talk about it._

"Dose that disturb you?"

"Ya, I mean why would he do that?"

"Uh…well…"

"What did you do to him?"

"Raped him."

_He is so dense._

"No wonder he doesn't want to be around you. Here he is goanna stay at my house for a while so I'll help you so he can get out of my house."

"Ok..."

"Trust me it's not for you but for me."

A/N: So that's a wrap ^_^.  
Sesshomaru: LEAVE ME ALONE!

A/N:?

Naraku: COME BACK HERE!

InuYasha: I said don't chase after them. He is like a butterfly. The harder you try the more you fail.

Sesshomaru and A/N: WTF

Naraku (Points accusing finger at InuYasha) How about I turn you into a butterfly and squash you?

InuYasha Eeep (runs away with angry Naraku chasing him)

A/N: T_T


End file.
